OVA 11
Allgemeines Ninja-Eskapaden (忍活劇, Ninja Katsugeki) ist die elfte Naruto-OVA und wurde am 11. September 2014 in Japan, bestehend aus drei spielbaren Szenen, im Videospiel Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution veröffentlicht. Handlung Am Ende des Begehrens Team Yondaime hat gerade sein Training beendet, als Kushina hinzukommt. Sie unterhält sich freundlich mit Rin, als Obito Witze über sie macht, wofür Kushina ihn sofort rügt. Später fragt Minato seine Frau, was sie von seinem Team hält. Überraschender Weise ist ihr Obito am liebsten, denn er hat einen starken Willen. Genau so einen Sohn wünscht sie sich auch. Am nächsten Tag bricht das Team Yondaime zur Kannabi-Brücke auf. Obito muss Kushina versprechen, dass sie heil zurückkommen. Einige Jahre später, mitten im Vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg, erklärt Naruto gerade Obito, dass die Welt noch lange nicht am Ende sei, was dieser jedoch nicht wahrhaben will. Daraufhin greifen die Shinobi der Allianz das Juubi, sowie die auf dessen Kopf stehenden Obito und Madara an. Die beiden Uchiha Itachi und Shisui trainieren gemeinsam und Shisui kann den Trainingskampf für sich entscheiden. Da dies eigentlich nie vorkommt, fragt er seinen Freund, ob ihn etwas bedrückt. Daraufhin erzählt Itachi ihm von der bevorstehenden Revolte des Uchiha-Clans. Sasuke kommt hinzu und möchte wissen, worüber die beiden da reden. Itachi meint, er sei noch zu jung dafür, doch Shisui erklärt, sie hätten darüber diskutiert, wer der Stärkere sei. Er will Sasuke dazu bringen, ihn als den Stärkeren zu nennen, doch der ist von seinem großen Bruder überzeugt. Später redet Shisui mit dem 3. Hokage, Danzou und den Ältesten über das Problem mit dem Uchiha-Clan. Danzou bekennt sich dafür, dass alle Mitglieder ausgelöscht werden sollten, während aber Hiruzen Shisuis Vorschlag zustimmt, den Clan mit dessen Mangekyou Sharingan zu kontrollieren. Als sich Shisui auf seinen Auftrag vorbereitet, wird er von Danzou und seinen ANBU-Ne angegriffen. Im Kampf gelingt es Danzou Shisui ein Sharingan zu nehmen, als Itachi auftaucht und ihm hilft. Die beiden ziehen sich zurück und Shisui erklärt die Situation. Anschließend vertraut er Itachi sein anderes Auge an und begeht Suizid indem er sich in den Naka no Kawa stürzt. Die Entstehung der Akatsuki Der sich selbst Madara Uchiha nennende Obito erklärt Nagato, Konan und Zetsu zu den ersten Mitgliedern seiner Gruppierung Akatsuki. Er selbst wird vorerst noch kein aktives Mitglied. Madara gibt ihnen den Befehl, Kakuzu und Sasori zu rekrutieren, während er selbst Itachi in die Gruppe holen will. Nagato, jetzt als Pain, und Zetsu treffen Kakuzu, der gerade eine Reihe von Shinobi getötet hat. Er lehnt eine Mitgliegschaft ab, da Pain ein Schwächling zu sein scheint. Er will es jedoch auf einen Kampf ankommen lassen - sollte Pain tatsächlich gewinnen, würde Kakuzu sich anschließen. Pain besiegt Kakuzu und er und Zetsu gehen wieder. Konan ist derweil bei Sasori in einem von ihm zerstörten Dorf. Auch er lehnt die Anfrage ab und attackiert die Kunoichi, welche die Puppe des Sandaime Kazekage besiegen kann. Sasori ist beeindruckt und will sich Akatsuki anschließen, um die anderen "Künstler" zu treffen. Der Kampf wurde im Hintergrund von Zetsu beobachtet. Bei einem Treffen der Mitglieder, erzählt Madara, dass er neben Itachi auch Kisame Hoshigaki für die Organisation gewinnen konnte. Außerdem scheint Orochimaru ein Interesse an Akatsuki zu haben. Um Akatsuki weiter zu vergrößern, soll nun auch Deidara rekrutiert werden. Nachdem er bei einem Test von Itachi scheitert, schließt er sich widerwillig an. Währenddessen begeben sich Pain und Sasori zu Orochimaru, um ihn zu seinen Nachforschungen über Akatsuki zu befragen. Dieser erklärt, er wüsste alles über Sasoris Rolle beim Verschwinden des Sandaime Kazekage. Sasori erhält daraufhin die Erlaubnis Orochimaru zu vernichten. Letzterer scheint zu verlieren, greift aber nocheinmal an, um Pains Rin'negan zu stehlen, was jedoch misslingt. Als er um Aufnahme bei Akatsuki bittet, akzeptiert Pain dies entgegen Sasoris Einwänden. Als letztes Mitglied soll nun noch Hidan angeworben werden. Nach einem Kampf gegen Kakuzu und Orochimaru, den Hidan verliert, schließt dieser sich am Ende auch an, da Orochimaru ihm trotz seiner Unsterblickeit mit einer ewigen Versiegelung droht. Trivia *In der Geschichte Am Ende des Begehrens gibt es keine spielbaren Kämpfe. Kategorie:OVA